


А я ушла

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	А я ушла

А я ушла.  
Ушла и не вернулась.

Ушла из дома, из подъеда, из страны,  
Ушла гулять по неизвестным переулкам  
Где нет ни боли, нет ни страха, ни войны.

И я сбежала,  
Знаешь?  
Нет меня!

Я всё бегу от отголосков быта,  
От суеты и шума, там проклинают и тебя.  
Я знаю, что под твоей маской скрыто  
Поманишь ли ты шёпотом меня?

Мне нету места в этом странном мире .  
Где восхваляют горечь, ложь, предательство и боль.  
Где помощи не дождешься, потопая в тине.  
Ты вспоминашь это, заряжая кольт.


End file.
